


moonflower bloom

by thchateaus



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor, The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), idk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Nightmares, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thchateaus/pseuds/thchateaus
Summary: BLY MANOR SPOILERS!!Dani wakes from a nightmare in which the Lady of the Lake possesses her. Jamie is there to help her through it.OR: A BLATANT FIX IT THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY GOD DAMN
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Jamie/Dani
Comments: 89
Kudos: 1125





	moonflower bloom

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm writing more about them in the future yes i'm uploading this at 4am my bad
> 
> i binged this show in one sitting and i love these lesbians i am unstoppable

She still dreams of the manor sometimes.

Sometimes it’s the lake with its coat of fog and the gurgles of a song that seemed to carry across the water. Sometimes, that hand on her neck, or the ghosts in the hall. She dreamt of them too. Of Henry sacrificing himself for her and the children, that faceless slate of nothing. That, she dreamt of most of all.

Sometimes it would watch her as it pulled her in, or watch from the surface as she sunk to the bottom. It would be in her every reflection, sometimes. And mostly, it followed her out and away from the manor. For years, it would seem, a time bomb waiting to explode and take her down with all she held dear. 

Those were the worst dreams to wake from. 

Today was no different.

She wakes slowly and all at once, that hand still on her throat as she gasps for air, in a bed instead of under the water.

“Dani?”

A hand on her shoulder, tethering her there, and another curving around her frame. “Shit dream again?”

“Yes,” She can’t get enough air into her lungs no matter how she tried. 

“You’re alright, you’re alright. You’re here with me. She can’t get us, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dani heaves in a breath, and allows Jamie to pull her into her arms. In them, she melts; burying her face in her shoulder, wrapping her limbs around her. Warm, safe, grounding.

It's a special kind of thing she still isn’t quite used to having, to being a part of. Something so freeing and so comforting. She can be herself no matter how many issues torment her, finally, and she still can’t believe it to be true. 

They lay there, Jamie stroking through her hair and pressing kisses to her temple, until she comes back to herself. Piece by piece, the dream fades, and so does that pressure on her throat.

“Oh, baby,” She whispers, quiet as the rain pelts the open window. She’s warm, so warm, that Dani can’t get close enough. She can’t shake the chill of the dream, cold to her bones, and nuzzles closer. “Haven’t had one this bad in a while, have you?”

“No,” She breathes her in. That perfume they advertised in their store, that earthly scent beneath. The soap they’d used last night. “No, I’m sorry for freaking out like that. I’m sorry.”

Jamie presses her lips to her hair. “S’alright.”

“What time is it?”

“Uh..” Jamie cranes her neck to check, stroking a hand along Dani’s spine through her tank where she nuzzled into her side. “About five. You wanna go back to sleep?”

“No,” Of that, she’s sure, and peeks at the window. No reflections but those of the raindrops. “No, could we just lie here a while, please?”

“‘Course we can,” She feels Jamie’s smile against her forehead. Her soft breathing in time with Dani’s. “You want the telly on?”

She shakes her head, lifting herself up to cup Jamie’s cheek. Jamie’s smile grows, soft and sleepy, and Dani is overcome with it. With this sudden influx of love that she’s sure grows more and more by the day. That will never leave her. 

“Just you,” She says, Jamie’s arms wrapping around her frame. “Is that okay?”

Jamie scoffs, somehow gentle in the night. “Fancy this, the woman I’m in love with saying she wants to be with me. And she asks if it's alright.”

Dani’s face lights, “You’re in love with me?”

Jamie rolls her eyes, though her grin betrays her. “Good God, obviously. How can I not be?”

Dani breathes out, a tentative smile stretching her face. “I.. me too. I do too, I mean. Obviously. Of course.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Jamie chews on her cheek. “You gonna kiss me or what then?”

“I haven’t brushed my teeth,” Dani’s suddenly very aware of the tears drying on her cheeks, the bunch of her shirt. 

“Good job I haven’t either then,” Jamie scoffs, and leans up to meet their lips for her.

Being with Jamie like this always feels a lot like floating. A fleeting dream, the most beautiful kind. Her touch is something like the flowers that bloom under her hands. It's delicate, so delicate, and adoring. She still can’t believe she’s subject to it, even now, months on from the manor and everything it contained.

But they tether her to reality too. And when Jamie pulls back to watch her again, it's nothing short of grounding.

“Tea?” She proposes, skirting patterns on the small of Dani’s naked back. 

“Maybe in a bit if that’s okay,” Dani chews on her lip. 

“You need to quit asking my permission for shit,” She presses a kiss to the corner of Dani’s mouth. “‘Course it's fine. Nothing I like more than holding you, you know.”

Dani hums at that, nuzzling back into her arms.

It's home, she thinks and knows it with such conviction it shakes her, and in an odd way she’s almost grateful to the manor for this. Of all the horror it put her through, it was worth it. For this. For her.

The nightmares won’t disappear, not for a long while she suspects, and neither will the terror that fills her at any drip of water.

She was a work in progress and that was just fine with her if it meant she got this. Got _her_.


End file.
